CC
by mineko-chan94
Summary: When love gets too far from Reality...can lies be erased?Or can the Evil that had intertwined with it be eradicated? ONESHOT


**Mineko-chan94:**

**Im fascinated with vocaloids now!**

**This is my project in my creative writing subject and I want to share it with you folks!  
**

**THINK:**

**Kagamine Len as Cedric**

**and Kagamine Rin as Celeste**

**Dmitri/Dominic: Kamui Gakupo (WITH DARK HAIR)**

**Minna: Kasane Teto (My recent plan to cosplay!)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**C.C**

Her very soul ran with him as he came upon a secret hall. A single torch occupied the space yet it was overshadowed by his luster. His golden hair shone like a beacon of light as he opened the colossal doors. The hinged frame collided forcefully against the wall and the sound did nothing to soothe her erratic beating. The wind passed in an onrush and exited in a warning hush.

Her heart stilled within her chest. Was this the right way? She could be his lure to Demise. Her eyes, pale periwinkle against the dim, looked at the man in front of her again. Although his face was out of her view, she would always know what he looked like and every detail of it. In a panicked haste, her arms tried to grasp for him. It was slowly reaching his form when an internal urge struggle grounded her arms, forcing it to let him go, to a probable end. With a futile effort, she withdrew her arms and it fell in slow resignation on her sides. In the depths of her heart, she wanted this to happen. She had taken care of him for too long and she is slowly dying. The ebb of false existence was nearing its expiration and she had to do something about it but she was bound to be silenced forever. She wanted him to grant her freedom.

* * *

Nimble hands spun thread into thread. She loved the little complexities of her work and how simple it will appear after. The Crochet pattern was half-finished when a shuffling of footsteps distracted her from her Craft. She tilted her head towards the passageway. Through the draperies, she can see a familiar figure. Like a swift wind, she stood up and dropped her work. Her feet had mindlessly led her to him. No sooner she was inside the circle of his arms and their eyes staring at each other, sharing the same blueness. They were the exact reflection of the other. A notable pair of replicas which unusually appeared in their bloodline. Breaths mingled as they closed the distance between them. His arms tugged her to him. She squirmed at the contact but lost her breath altogether as his lips dived into hers. Mouths devoured each other while tongues danced and explored the sweet crevasses. They looked like pairs merging into a whole. Suddenly, the moment was over as she opened her eyes to see his similar ones staring at her with equal fiery passion.

"Good Morning, Milady .." His voice husky against her ear then she felt his teeth nibbling the shell of her ear.

"Good Morning… Brother Cedric ..." She tried to suppress the moan but it was impossible to do such … just when his hands were on her flesh.

* * *

The second Prince had two children and they were born in a single day. No one can tell them apart. The girl infant was named Celeste and the boy who came fives minutes after her was named Cedric. At the age of Eight, Their Father brought them in the Forest for a Hunting Expedition. Tiny Celeste got lost and the whole village had searched for her for a whole month. On the last day of their search, they gave up and retreated back without the princess. An unusual grief enveloped the whole palace for another month but Tiny Cedric refused to lose faith in his twin-sister's return. He would sit by the courtyard at dusk and waited until somebody ushers him inside. After two months, Tiny Celeste mysteriously found her way home and the Twins became inseparable ever since.

* * *

"I swear to you, Celeste. We will get back what is rightfully ours. We will not live in shame forever and Father's Honor will be restored." Cedric's cerulean eyes were strangely solemn that it scared her. On a tap, the fear vanished as the sister in her touched his shoulder.

"With or without, I only want you, Cedric. Nothing else …"

* * *

She was in front of her full-length mirror. Dull blue eyes stared back at her. The Golden hair cascaded perfectly around her face. She let a hand trail the softness of her curls. Her hands travelled to examine her body. Its features had matured over the past eighteen years yet she felt childlike. It's as if her mind was forever frozen to the time she got lost in the forest. Two big tears dropped to her cheeks without a sound.

"Milady, you look spectacular this Eve." Cedric's eyes could not leave her and she was starting to melt on the spot. Its blueness feasted at the sight of her, stripping her naked.

"So do you, Milord." She reached up for his mouth and found it. He tasted addictively sweet and exotic. But before she could lose her senses to lust, she pushed him away.

"Methinks we must go. Our Cousins are waiting."

* * *

" Minna !" The female twin hugged her cousin. Her gold clashed against the flame of her hair.

" Lady Minna.." Cedric spoke unceremoniously and their cousin nodded back gracefully.

"Methinks you two need to know my Betrothed." The smile in Minna's face was priceless as she ushered a Tall dark man beside her. The said man locked eyes with Celeste and tentatively grinned. His lips crisply lingered on the back of her palm.

"Milady ... A pleasant evening to you ..." He softly spoke and kissed her hand again.

" You too..Dear Sir ..." Celeste could hardly control the beating of her heart. It boomed like an war gong inside her chest and Cedric notices this.

"My sister is a bit faint from our trip..I shall escort her to a place where she could rest." The male twin's voice turned into ice as he whistled the dame away.

* * *

It was a dance like no other. A paradise where they would share bliss and happiness for all eternity . where fate will allow their union to come true and where they could eradicated the grimes of their life. Maybe they could create a family their..maybe a child or two for her to nurse and carry. She imagines smiling faces..of Cedric 's hand on the swell of her stomach… of a golden blonde Babe in her arms..Of a symbol of their Love. But as she imagines the young child it suddenly spilled out of her dream and turned into a glass sculpture which shatters and explodes into tiny shards. The last of it glitters in the air. The fragments grazing her hands and arms, impaling her ,lashing through her silken skin and pushing her back to the harsh reality that it will never be. Celeste felt dizzy all of the sudden.

"My sweet, Are thee ill?|" Cedric's voice echoed in her ear. She stared up at the face of her worried twin brother.

"You need to know the truth." She spoke

"What truth?"

"Dmitri, your hired huntsman, is not what you assume him to be .." she wanted to stop herself yet an unknown force has caused her to say the words she ought to bury in her grave.

"How did you know?"

"A twin always knows ... " She lied. Dmitri knew her as much as she knew how evil he can be.

"He will not kill our fair cousin for he is her betrothed."

Enraged and Betrayed, Cedric ceased her cling arms and flung it away from him. In a daze she sees her twin leaving the hall to find the traitor. Emptiness infiltrated her and she expected the tears to fall but none came dripping. People waltzed around her and the sweet music continued to play. Their dance was over.

* * *

Her very soul ran with him as he came upon a secret hall. A single torch occupied the space yet it was overshadowed by his luster. His golden hair shone like a beacon of light as he opened the colossal doors. The hinged frame forcefully against the wall and the sound did nothing to soothe her erratic beating. The wind passed in an onrush and exited in a warning hush.

Her heart stilled within her chest. Was this the right way? She could be his lure to Demise. Her eyes, pale periwinkle against the dim, looked at the man in front of her again. Although his face was out of her view, she would always know what he looked like and every detail of it. In a panicked haste, her arms tried to grasp for him. It was slowly reaching his form when an internal urge struggle grounded her arms, forcing it to let him go, to a probable end. With a futile effort, she withdrew her arms and it fell in slow resignation on her sides. In the depths of her heart, she wanted this to happen. She had taken care of him for too long and she is slowly dying. The ebb of false existence was nearing its expiration and she had to do something about it but she was bound to be silenced forever. She wanted him to grant her freedom.

"Traitors!" Cedric unsheathed the sword and ran towards their cousin. Celeste watches as his twin kills the last hindrance to their throne. Her heart slips into euphoria as her plan flowed in accordance. She let her eyes close for a while relieving her from the anxiety she had felt ever since they set foot at the Ball. Then it broke as she sees Dmitri/Dominic about to attack her unknowing twin from behind. She bursted into a quick run.

* * *

(" Please let me make it in time..") She was dragging her body towards home. Familiar gates caught her eyes and a weary smile fromed upon her cracked lips as she saw a little golden-haired boy sitting on the stone steps. As the Sun senses the arrival of the Moon, his tiny head looked upward.

"Celeste ..!" He came running towards her with tears in his eyes.

"I am home.. "She didn't finish the sentence nor did she witness her twin in front of her. The world turn black.

* * *

"No …"

Cedric could not believe his eyes. The alluring goddess was in front of her. Golden tresses floated through the rustle and her eyes held an abysmal glaze. The blue turned into gray. His twin was in front of him.

"Cedric ... Brother … " Her pink lips moved and blood flowed out from the sides of her mouth. Slim hands felt cold as it began to caress him. Tears burn his eyes. His sword was protruded into her abdomen.

* * *

"If you are proclaimed as Evil.." He spoke

"I will become Evil to protect you ..." she humbly replied.

* * *

Tiny hands clasped each other in a eternal pact under the grave of their dishonored Sire.

" Why..?" He shivered with cold.

"I love you ..." as her body fell like a limp doll to the ground. Now Dominic stood in front of him, his sword redder with his sister's blood. Cedric stood frozen in place. Every fiber of his being reverberated in deep misery. He had lost his other half to Death.

('Celeste ...") His twin, his cornerstone, his sister ...

(" Celeste …") His passion, his lover, his soul ...Gone forever.

" I love you too.." Cedric spoke as he looked into her glassy open eyes. Tears stained her cheekbones as his fingers gently trail along her face. Felling the rigidity of the once warm and satin skin, Memorizing for the last time the identical face that had made him soar and triumphant.

* * *

"_Gentle dreams, my darling.._

_Let thy sleep come over.._

_My sweet, do not fret.._

_Later on thee will see the sun rising.._

_And thy sleep will soon descend.."_

It was the lullaby their Mother sung to then. He sung it aimlessly to the wind as he cradled her corpse in his arms.

"Gentle dreams, my sweet Celeste…until we meet again."

A blood-curling scream woke him from the trance and he glanced sideways.

"Away with you ,you demon!" Their cousin was staggering away from Dominic. Pure fear was etched in her face.

"But my love..I've sacrificed everything for you..I cannot let you go… " Dominic's voice had changed dramatically . Its sound resonated the evil seeded inside him.

"Help me." He met Minna's teary eyes, begging for salvation. Time stopped in a moment, would he do it? Save the one he once desired to banish? She didn't mean a thing to him but she did to Celeste. He had saw how Celeste would laugh with her and for that he stayed motionless. His eyes travelled towards his Twin's body which was laden gently on the floor, a pool of blood surrounded her.

(" Could this be what you want, My love?") But he knew the answer right before he asked it. Celeste died for revealing the truth and revenge didn't matter anymore. The throne will be of no use now that his Queen is dead.

"Noooo!" Minna screams as Dominic nears her. With the crimson-stained sword, he slashed his prying hands and blood gushed out of what was left of it.

"Damn you!" The demon spat as he scurried away trying to nurse his wounds. Cedric stood protectively in front of Minna.

"Do not touch my cousin." He was doing the right thing.

"No matter..Celeste, rise." He smirked.

Cedric tensed at the sound of his twin's name. What is he doing?

"Look behind you, Cedric"

* * *

"Help me….somebody.." Tiny Celsete was a wilted flower as she lay on the mud. Her right leg swollen red against the sheer pallor of her skin. A young asp wandered and found her movement dangerous. It bit her and slithered away. Now, a couple of hours later, she lies still. She couldn't feel her bones.

"Please…Father.." Her eyes were becoming gloomy.

"Cedric.." she gasped as her lungs shrinked into themselves. Her labored breathes intensified until the last life in her left her.

* * *

Cedric looked back and saw Celeste. Dull blue eyes mere millimeters away from him.

"Go on..Kill your Brother… " The devil ordered.

Dainty hands spun thread into thread in a graceful , unearthy way yet Cedric still found her enchanting.

* * *

" I'll do anything just to get back."

"You wish to make a deal with Dmitri?"

"As long as I can be with my brother.."

"You will but your soul will be my doll forever.."

Her glowing soul contemplated for awhile then..

"So what would it be, Tiny Celeste?"

Cedric in tears flashed in her mind.

"Bring me back."

* * *

The stab was excruciating but her very face soothed him.

"Brother Cedric..Forgive me.." Celeste croaked as a flicker of her soul lighted then was gone.

"Wait for me, Milady.." Cedric smiled.. Finally happy in the condemned paradise they would shared.

"No!" Minna's anguished cry echoed across the Hall.

The two pitiful twins stumbled to their death fall.

* * *

**-OWARI-**


End file.
